1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with thermosetting polyester coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,729, there is disclosed linear polyesters having a high aromatic content which, when combined with an aminoplast to form a coating composition and cured, provide a hard, flexible coating. Generally, however, the gloss is relatively low.
The present invention provides a coating composition containing different polyesters which gives a coating having high gloss and flexibility. These properties are possibly attributable to the particular combination of diols used.